


Untitled

by hope_sara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_sara/pseuds/hope_sara
Summary: Scott is married to Malia. Stiles was engaged to Lydia. While Stiles was working away Scott and Lydia had a one night stand resulting in a child. Scott and Lydia are cowards and everyone judges Stiles unfairly. Time has passed and the truth comes out.





	1. The Truth

To say Stiles did not want to be back In Beacon Hills was an understatement. He understood his dad’s reasons for staying, he truly did, but he hated the idea of coming back.

Stiles wished his dad would respect his choice to stay away as much as he had respected his too stay, but he knew what would happen, what always happened when it was suggested he’d visit them.

It started with _‘maybe you should just talk to them’ then it’s ‘He’s been your best friend since you were four years old’_ closely followed by _‘It would make things so less awkward for me and Melissa’_.

But Siles was determined that this argument was not going to happen again as he sat in the diner waiting for his ex-best friend to arrive.

Scott walked into the diner with his big dopey smile on his face closely follow by Lydia as Stiles stood up and walked straight past the pair and out to his car.

Scott chased after him, “Stiles wait…”

Stiles stopped and took a deep breath and turned, “Why should I? I asked to talk to you and only you but you couldn’t keep your word could you?”

Scott was lost for words so Stiles continued, “You need to tell my dad and Mel the truth, I’m so sick of them trying to guilt me into fixing things with you as if it’s all my fault or all on me to fix. They need to know why it’s not fixable then they may actually come to visit me and perhaps understand why I can't come home and play happy families during the holidays and other celebrations and to stop trying to  make me feel bad for being the worst dad on the planet for never seeing the daughter they think is mine.”

Scott looked scared, “But I could lose everything…….”

Stiles started laughing, “Of course, heaven forbid that you man up. Answer me this…” Stiles stepped into Scott’s face, “How can you of all people let that little girl grow up believing her dad abandoned her and how do the two of you sit there as your wife beats herself up for not being pregnant yet again?

You’d rather let everyone believe you’re some kind of saint than actually be that girls father and don’t think I don’t know you’re still sleeping with Lydia otherwise everyone would already know what a fucking bastard you are?”

Scott took a step back as he spoke, “It was a mistake, she was missing you and we got drunk it didn’t mean anything but then the test was positive and we didn’t know what to do. I love Malia and she’s who I want kids with but if she knew she’d leave. The thing with Lydia it just happens now because we only have each other to talk about any of this too, it’s more a comfort thing there’s no love….she still loves you. We thought once we all talked we could fix things you would be her father, I would be Uncle Scott and we could be a family again like before.”

Stiles shook his head in disappointment, “You really are dumb aren’t you? Nothing is going back to the way it was before. What happens if the kid needs a new kidney or a liver transplant in this wonderful future you and Lydia have planned out in your tiny little minds? How were you going to explain if she presents as a werewolf in a few years? You think lying for the last year is going to be bad how’d do you think it will go over in five, ten or even twenty? Well guess what it ends today. You need to go home to Malia right now and tell her the truth, all of it not just it was a drunken mistake a year ago, you tell her everything right up to the fuck you two had this morning before you came to meet me. Yes, she will leave you and most probably beat the crap out of her so-called bestie but at least she will be able to make a fresh start with someone who can be honest with her. Then you can  go tell your Mom that beautiful little girl is her real grand-daughter and tell her to stop comparing me to your piece of shit father then maybe she'll fucking stop making my dad choose between his son and the piece of crap coward she’s raised.”

Scott’s face paled, “I love Malia…”

Stiles started laughing, “You didn’t this morning when you were in Lydia’s bed  _'comforting her'_ , because if you really loved her you couldn't justify that.  Oh, I’ll tell you how I knew you two were still fucking because its  Lydia's form of control when it comes to you I bet every time you looked close to you fessing up you ended up between the sheets with Lydia that’s why this has gone on so long and that's why she's here, she couldn't let you come alone in case you caved and confessed.”

Scott’s mouth dropped open as Stiles continued, “ You asked me for time when you came to confess to me about after you found out Lydia was knocked up and I gave you that. But you're still a  fucking coward just like your own dad and Lydia has always wanted to keep up appearances rather than be the woman who had a drunken one night stand that led to a kid, breaking up her best friends marriage. I can also guess it was her plan to pin the child on her fiancee hoping the whole town wouldn’t notice that it couldn’t be his relying upon my blind love for her to just accept and forgive both of your pathetic excuses. But then to let everyone believe I'm a deadbeat dad that was a real genius plan."

Stiles took a breath knowing that this would be the only chance he had to get through to Scott. "Do you know Malia emails regularly telling me that I’m a piece of shit or that every time I talk to my dad he tells how ashamed my Mom would be and how much your child looks like my Mom. My Dad believes that that little girl is the spitting image of my Mom. Any future child I have won't have that honor because you stole it with your lies. You stole everything my whole life. My future daughter won't be the apple of Granpa's eye, she'll bearly see him but yours will have everything she should and yours will believe that she was never good enough for me, that I went and got another daughter she'll always wonder why and maybe one day she'll come find me only to have her world fall apart by hearing the truth and I will give her the truth.”

Stiles can’t stop the tears as they begin to fall, “But as long as you two are happy fuck everyone else a Scott. I lost everything my home,the love of my life, my family and my pack because you’re a shit brother and a fucking coward.” Stiles turned away and got into his car and drove off and as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Lydia rushing over to Scott who pushed her away as he continued to stare after Stile’s car.


	2. Chapter 2

The fall out was quick a lot quicker than Stiles expected. Within three hours his Dad had turned up at Stiles’s hotel, “Is it, true son?

 

Stiles walked over to the mini bar a poured himself a scotch, “You really think it’s a lie? Do you really think Lydia and Scott would do this to get me off the hook? Wow, you don’t think very much of me, do you? Well, don’t worry my flight is in four hours you won’t have to deal with me again.”

 

The Sheriff looked stunned, “I’m sorry it’s a lot to take in and I’m so sorry. I should have known you wouldn’t walk away from your child. I never raised you like that and now I think about it I should have figured that the dates were off but I just put that down as a surprise visit we knew nothing about. I should have questioned why Lydia and Scott kept having private little chats, I just thought with you gone he was being a good brother and making sure she was okay it never occurred to any of us he would do that to you. God, I said such awful things to you and brought your Mom into it, I feel so sick. I'm so sorry son I got everything wrong.”

 

Stiles felt a twinge of guilt as he looked at his father's face, “You didn’t know and if it was anywhere near true Mom would have been ashamed of me.  But with that being said my Mom would have got on a plane and came to me either knock some sense into me or to find out my side of the story, not once  when you called to yell at me did you asked me why I walked away or maybe if you had come to see me just after it had blown up you would have seen  for yourself the mess I was in. I loved Lydia and Scott they were my family, I didn’t see it coming.   After Scott told me it took me seven months to sort myself out and by then the baby was born and everyone already hated me. You fell in love with that baby girl, my inbox and phone were full to bursting with messages telling me what a piece of shit I was, how I was no better than Raf McCall, how ashamed you were and how disappointed my Mom would be. I could go on if you like but it wasn’t just you, it was everyone.  And still, Scott and Lydia said nothing they let you all believe it was all me, they even gave the girl my Moms name. I tried once to tell Derek but he told me I wasn’t welcome anymore and if it wasn’t for Scott begging him not to he would have given me the beating I deserved and if I knew what's for good for me I’d stay away from Beacon Hills permanently.” 

 

The Sheriff started to well up as he spoke, “I’m so sorry, I never realized and I totally understand if you can never forgive me. I should never have blindly believed. I thought you and Scott had fallen out because of his history with his dad.  Your Mom would have handled this so much better than me. I’ve missed you so much and I want to be part of your life but I get why you hated the idea of  coming home now so if you want I’ll come to you from now on, I  won’t try and force you back here anymore.”

 

Stiles sat on the bed, “It’s not your fault, I could have told you but by then I didn’t think you or anyone believed in me enough anymore to hear my truth. I always hoped Scott would man up and do the right thing but when he turned up with Lydia I knew they were there to keep me quite. They’ve carried on this whole sordid affair for well over a year just to protect their secret. The person I feel most sorry for is Malia, she is going to be devastated and that innocent baby.”

 

The Sheriff left shortly after they cleared the air a little but only time could heal the damage but it was a new start for them both.

 

The next person to turn up was not who Stiles thought it would be. He expected Scott or Malia perhaps Lydia but he was shocked to see Peter at his door.

“Well, you're the last person I expected to see.”

Peter walked right by Stiles and sat himself down on the bed before he spoke, “Oh trust me I don’t want to be here but my Alpha is too much of a coward to come so I’ve been sent to issue an invite to tonight's pack meeting.” Peter looked around the hotel room not once looking at Stiles, “Personally I want to claw your throat out.”

 

Stiles closed the door and started to laugh,” Wow doesn’t matter what I do, it’s always my fault. Well, you’ve done your Alpha’s  bidding so  run along and you pass on my reply to the whole pack included in your nephew and daughter, stick your pack and it’s meeting where the sun doesn’t shine.” 

Stiles could feel his anger rising as Peter’s eyes flashed electric blue, “ Before you go all father of the year on me trying to protect your daughters' honor, Malia cut me off. I could show you all her hateful messages and emails she sent me without even speaking to me. She compared me to you for god's sake. I mean she had to know I hadn’t seen Lydia within the correct time frame for me to be the dad, but she was always bad at math and with her supernatural senses she should have picked up that her hubby must have been fucking someone on the side for at least the last year or she just chose to ignore it.”

 

Stiles turned back to the door and opened it and looked back at Peter who was now standing and gestured to the door, “You can go now, I’d say it was a pleasure but I can’t wait to get out of this shithole and get on with my life. I have new friends who don’t jump to conclusions or follow blindly. I built a family within my new pack so this place is and has nothing for me now.”

Peter walked towards the door stopping in front of Stiles and turned towards him, “Your mother is still here.”

Stiles smiled weakly at Peter’s last-ditch retort, “I carry my Mother with me at all times, I don’t need a grave to visit, she is always with me no matter where I am and she certainly wouldn’t want me chained to this place and it’s people after the past year or so. Now if you don’t mind I’ve got to pack and a plane to catch.”

 

Peter stepped through the door and turned as Stiles slammed it closed. He shook his 

head as he turned again and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestion and comment welcome. What pairing do you want to see???/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure of the pairing for Stiles yet but I'm leaning towards Peter.  
> I'm still working on Eva but will post when that is finished which should be soon.  
> This story is an idea and I would love some feedback and any suggestions, please.


End file.
